The light emitting device is a semiconductor light emitting device or a semiconductor light emitting diode including a semiconductor material to convert electric energy to light. Studies and researches have been actively carried out in relation to a light emitting device package including a light emitting device.
In comparison with other light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, the semiconductor light emitting device is advantageous because of low power consumption, a long lifetime, a fast response time, safety, and environment-friendliness. Accordingly, many studies and researches to substitute the existing light sources with the semiconductor light emitting device have been carried out.
In addition, semiconductor light emitting devices have a tendency increasingly used as light sources of a variety of lamps used in indoor and outdoor places, liquid crystal displays, electronic displays, or lighting devices such as streetlamps.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
Any reference in this specification to “one embodiment,” “an embodiment,” “example embodiment,” etc., means that a particular feature, structure, or characteristic described in connection with the embodiment is included in at least one embodiment of the invention. The appearances of such phrases in various places in the specification are not necessarily all referring to the same embodiment. Further, when a particular feature, structure, or characteristic is described in connection with any embodiment, it is submitted that it is within the purview of one skilled in the art to effect such feature, structure, or characteristic in connection with other ones of the embodiments.
Although embodiments have been described with reference to a number of illustrative embodiments thereof, it should be understood that numerous other modifications and embodiments can be devised by those skilled in the art that will fall within the spirit and scope of the principles of this disclosure. More particularly, various variations and modifications are possible in the component parts and/or arrangements of the subject combination arrangement within the scope of the disclosure, the drawings and the appended claims. In addition to variations and modifications in the component parts and/or arrangements, alternative uses will also be apparent to those skilled in the art.